Aircraft is an important vehicle. A lots of passengers travel by aircraft everyday. Therefore, the safety of flight must be ensured. When a component of the aircraft fails, the aircraft must be grounded and maintained until problems are resolved. Thus, it is possible that the aircraft is delayed even grounded once a component of the aircraft fails.
At present, maintenance of the aircraft mainly is post-processing or performed on a fixed schedule. As mentioned above, utilizing post-processing, it is hard to avoid delay and grounding of the aircraft, since maintenance of some parts of the aircraft is a time-consuming process. Sometimes, there are no spare parts in the airport for replacing due to high price or using up thereof, which will directly cause grounding of the aircraft. Maintaining on schedule means a certain component of the aircraft is maintained or replaced after a fixed time, which can avoid delay or grounding of the aircraft to some extent, however, its cost is too high. In particular for some expensive parts, their performance may be normal when they are replaced, which is extensive waste. However, under certain circumstances, some special parts might deteriorate soon. In this case, maintenance according to a fixed schedule cannot completely avoid the delay or grounding of aircraft.